


Unsatisfied

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “This is incredibly inappropriate. We could get in a lot of trouble.”





	Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: uniforms, public and orgasm denial.

Hermione had felt Ginny place a hand on her knee, but paid no attention to it until she felt it begin to slowly move upwards, teasing the edge of her skirt. She looked at Ginny with wide eyes, but the other girl was reading a passage in her Charms book and not looking her way. Hermione glanced around. They were in a secluded corner of the library, but that didn’t mean that Madam Pince or any student couldn’t wander over and find them. 

Ginny’s hand stopped on her inner thigh and Hermione took a couple of breaths before going back to her homework. A moment later, Ginny’s hand moved again, gently rubbing Hermione through her panties, earning a sharp gasp.

“Quiet,” Ginny whispered. “You don’t want Madam Pince to hear you, do you?”

Hermione took another deep breath, one of her hands gripping the edge of the table they were sitting at. “This is incredibly inappropriate. We could get in a lot of trouble.”

“Only if we’re caught,” Ginny said, finally looking at her long enough to give her a wink. She looked back down at her book. “I wonder if they knew how accessible these uniforms were when they made them mandatory.”

Hermione bit her lip, afraid that if she tried to say anything else, she might moan or be too loud. Ginny’s fingers pushed aside her panties and began circling her clit. Hermione’s breathing got heavier and she squirmed in the chair, trying her best to not make a noise. She dropped her quill, unable to focus on her work any longer. 

Ginny’s finger moved lower and started thrusting inside of her. Hermione’s legs spread wider, giving Ginny more access, biting back another moan. It was risky, but also exhilarating at the same time. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to coming, but just as she felt like she was going to explode, Ginny was pulling her hand away, making Hermione whimper.

She turned to look at Ginny, finding her licking her fingers clean before closing her book. “Class starts soon, I need to get going.”

“You can’t leave me like this.”

Ginny just leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. “How about I see you at lunch and we can finish this then.” 

Hermione watched Ginny leave, feeling riled up and highly unsatisfied. She quickly closed her book and started to put her things away. She had just enough time to slip into the bathroom to finish herself off before class started.


End file.
